What happens next
by sammie-jayne
Summary: Chandler is in an accident and can't remember anything after Ross and Emilys wedding in 1998.
1. Whats going on?

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back now, and I have this new story I thought about actually I thought about it for a while now, but let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story unfortunately.

Short summary: Chandler is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998, Just after Ross' wedding to Emily.

Chapter 1: What's going on?

It is about 8:30 on a normal day in Monica and Chandlers apartment, Monica is making breakfast in the kitchen, Chandler is taking a shower and will be in to eat breakfast in a minute, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe are sitting at the table waiting for breakfast. Chandler enters.

Chandler: Morning guys!

Everyone: Morning/Hey/What's up

Phoebe: Ohhhh the aura is bad in here since Chandler walked in, (Points at Chandler) something bad is going to happen to you today.

Rachel: I wouldn't say that in front of Monica she might freak out a little bit.

Ross: Yeah its bad to say things like that, Especially around lilly.

Monica: You shouldn't say that bad things are going to happen in front of Joey either because he goes crazy if something very little goes wrong and then gets all confused.

Chandler: No honey, I think that it's you who goes crazy Mon.

Monica: Maybe I wouldn't go crazy if people cleaned up after themselves and didn't put their feet on the furniture all of the damn time.

Ross: Calm down Mon, Anyway as I was saying before I have a lecture in Majorca in a few months. Do you all want to come along and see it?

Phoebe: Well I might be able to but I might have plans, I will check my schedule with the massaging agency.

Rachel: I will come, Is it in the sunny season?

Ross: Yes it will be in June when we go.

Chandler: I'm sure Mon and I will come too?

Monica: What about Lilly?

Ross: Bring Lilly too, but you will need to make sure that she doesn't disrupt me during my Lecture, or you can take her to mom and dad's I'm sure they will be thrilled to look after her for a week.

Chandler: Yeah Lilly is coming on her first holiday with us all, Hey her first birthday is in June, What date are we going and coming back?

Ross: Well we leave on the 14th June and come back on the 21st June.

Monica: Awww we will be away on Lilly's first birthday.

Joey enters and says: Who will be away on Lillys first birthday?

Phoebe: We all will, Ross invited us all to his Lecture…

Joey: Awww man a lecture about Dinosaurs and all that other rubbish stuff?

Rachel: The trip is in Majorca Joey.

Joey goes up to Ross pulls him into a strong hug and said: Wow comgratulations man, I can't believe we are going to Majorca. It is so nice there!

Chandler: It is an island.

Joey: Cool I have never been on an island before.

Monica: Joey, Long island is actually an island so you have been on an island.

Joey: Oh, well you all got me excited to be going on a trip to my first island and it turns out it won't be my first time on an island.

Chandler: It will be your first trip on this island.

Joey: Whatever it's not the same, I came over here because I smelled food. Is breakfast ready yet Mon?

Monica: Nearly, I just have to get Lilly up and ready.

Ross: Where are you going?

Chandler: Monica is taking Lilly swimming today.

Rachel: Isn't she only like 9 months old?

Monica: Yes, but all the books say that she should be in the water at an early age to help her development and she will be able to win swimming contests easier if she has been swimming longer than the other kids.

Phoebe: All about the competition.

Chandler: Wow it's getting late I should really get going to work, See you guys later. Bye Mon. Kisses Monica on the cheek and exits along with the others who exit a few minutes after him to go off to work.

2 and a half hours later Monica is at home just playing on the floor with Lilly and the phone rings.

Monica: Hello.

Doctor: Hello, Is a Miss Monica Gellar there please?

Monica: Yeah this is she.

Doctor: Hi Monica, I am doctor Rose Turner from Beth Israel Hospital. I am just ringing to say that Mr Chandler Bing is with us in our care.

Monica: Oh my god, what's wrong with him?

Doctor: Well I cannot tell you that information over the phone so could you please come down here and we will discuss it once you arrive.

Monica: Of course I can. Monica said this in tears, and hung up the phone just as Phoebe walks into her apartment.

Phoebe: Hey who was that on the phone?

Monica: Something happened to Chandler, he was in an accident of some kind. They want me to go down to the hospital now.

Phoebe: Oh Mon sweetie, I'm sorry. Do you want me to call the others?

Monica: Yeah please and get them all to come down to the hospital please. I need to get Lilly ready so we can go there.

Phoebe: You taking her with you?

Monica: yeah, where else is she going to go?

Phoebe: That's a good point, now go I will call the others and will meet you there.

30 minutes later Monica has reached the hospital with Lilly. She goes to the front desk and the lady at reception tells her that Chandlers Doctor is right over near the lift. Monica goes to the doctor and asks her to speak about Chandlers, condition. They go into her office to talk.

Doctor: So who is this?

Monica: This is Lilly, Mine and Chandlers daughter.

Doctor: That's nice, A nice name too.

Monica: Thanks Chandler picked it out. Could you just tell me how he is and what happened to him please?

Doctor: Certianly, As I said on the phone Chandler was in an accident, It was a car accident and he must of stepped of the curb a few seconds to early. Just as he was stepping off the curb he got hit by a drunk driver and was instantly knocked unconscious.

Monica: Wow, Ummm will he be okay?

Doctor: Well in almost all the cases like these I have seen is that the patient will wake up and will have some memory loss but not to worry as they will get it back with in time. Now to the extent of his injouries, They were not that bad comparing her got hit by a car going at full speed. Chandler Lost quite a bit of blood, He has 4 broken ribs, Concussion, A sprained arm and possibly a broken leg too.

Monica: That sounds like so much, But I'm guessing it isn't. When will I be able to see him?

Doctor: At the moment he is still in surgery, but will be getting out soon I should think. You will be able to see him when he is in recovery so 3 hours maximum, I will warn you now that he may not look too good but it will get better oh and he may also still be sleeping when you go to visit him.

Monica: Is that everything I need to know for now?

Doctor: Yes, Does Chandler have any other family members or friends coming?

Monica: Yeah, my friend Phoebe is calling them and they will be on their way soon, His dad lives in Vegas and his Mom is a romantic novelist so I'm not sure weather they will be able to come straight away.

Doctor: Oh yes, Nora Tyler Bing? I love her books!

Monica: I will tell her that when I next see her, maybe she will give you a copy of her new one that's soon coming out.

Doctor: I would love that, You can wait in the private family waiting room if you wish? There are lots of toys and things for Lilly to play with.

Monica: That would be great thanks. When my friends arrive will you please show them there?

Doctor: It will be my pleasure, Now lets get you and Lilly to that room and I will bring you two some food along.

Monica: That's great thanks.

Next chapter: Where am I?

Chandler comes around after the accident will things be different than he is used to?


	2. Where am I?

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back now, and I have this new story I thought about actually I thought about it for a while now, but let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story unfortunately.

Short summary: Chandler is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998, Just after Ross' wedding to Emily. Oh and the story is set in 2001.

Chapter 2: Where am I?

A few days after the accident, Chandler is still in Hospital but hasn't woken up yet, Monica has been by his bedside everyday since he has been in the hospital. Ross is with Chandler at the moment becuase Monica is looking after Lilly as she is a bit sick, But its noting too serious.

Ross: Dude, You really gotta wake up soon it has been 3 days come on I know you might be tired but we all get tired from time to time. I am telling you to wake up though becuase Monica and Lilly need you so much. Lilly needs her daddy she is sick today so Monica is at home with her its nothing to oworry about though just a litttle cold and fever. Nothing really compared with what you are going through. I will be back in a few minutes I'm going to get a coffee.

As Ross is about to exit Chandlers room he hears a weak voice say his name, He keeps hearing this voice and wonders where it is coming from then, Turns around and sees that Chandler has his eyes open and is calling out for him.

Chandler: Ross, Where am I?

Ross: Oh my god, Your awake. I will explain everything later, I need to get the doctor.

Chandler: I'm in the hospital? Where is everyone?

Ross: Monica is working and with Lilly, Joey and Phoebe are on their way here and Rachel is at work.

Chandler: Oh okay, Can you get the doctor I'm having pains in my left arm? Oh and how are you and Emily doing now?

Ross: Sure, Ummm we are okay.

Ross goes out the room and comes back in a few minutes later with the doctor, The doctor tells Chandler he needs to run some more tests, Ross tells Chandler that he has to go and call everyone and tell they he is awake. Ross leaves but not before telling the docotr that Chandler asked how his ex-wife is thhat no-one has spoken of in 2 years.

Doctor: Mr Bing, I'm going to ask you a few routine quesitons.

Chandler: Okay and please call me Chandler.

Doctor: Well first I am Doctor Rose Turner. Chandler do you know why you are in the hospital?

Chandler: No, Could you tell me please?

Doctor: Well you were going to cross the road but you stepped of the curb a little to early and unfortunatly a car hit you and then it just drove off. You have sprained arm, Broken 4 ribs, got Knocked unconcious, We also thought you might have a broken leg but it is fine.

Chandler: That doesn't sound too good, Do all of my friends know about this? Do my parents know?

Doctor: I believe that Monica did phone your parents and your friends, After I contacted her and told her what happened.

Chandler: Have they visited me?

Doctor: All of your friends visited, Monica the most. I'm not sure if your parents have visited you yet though. Do you know the date Chandler?

Chandler: Yeah it is July the 7th 1998. Monica and I have been dating secretly for 2 months today.

Doctor: Okay, do you know your age? and Birthday?

Chandler: I am 28 yeard old. My birthday is April 7th.

Doctor: Okay, What is the last thing you remember before being here?

Chandler: I was at the park with Monica for out 2 month anniversory, Then I woke up and I was here. Is something wrong?

Doctor: No everything is fine, I need to talk to your friends though.

Monica enters the room, and grabs a chair and sits next to Chandler.

Monica: Hey baby, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but Lilly was a little sick this morning. I came here as fast as I could when Ross phoned me and told me your awake. How are you feeling?

Chandler: Ummm, as well as I could do. Who is Lilly?

Moncia: What?

Doctor: I need to talk to you for a minute Monica.

Monica and Doctor Turner go outside to talk.

Monica: Why doesn't he remember Lilly?

Doctor: I am sorry to say that Chandler has suffered some memory loss from being asleep for so long.

Monica: So what does this mean?

Doctor: Well he thinks it is 1998.

Monica: So he thinks it is 3 years ago.

Doctor: Yes, He does remember that you and him are together but secretly.

Monica: Yeah, We kept our relationship secret for a while because we didn't know weather it would work out or not and we didn't want to ruin everyones friendships and split the group up if it didn't work out.

Doctor: Ahh okay, Your brother also mentioned that he said something about his own wedding and Chandler asked about Ross ex-wife.

Monica: Emily, We got together at Ross wedding and Ross said someone else's name at the wedding but they still got married and they are now divorced. He probibly wanted to know if they stayed together.

Doctor: Okay, well becuase Chandler can not remember anything just after the wedding so when you are with him just act like normal and try to make him feel comftorble.

Monica: I will, Can I see him now?

Doctor: Go ahead.

Monica enters Chandlers hospital room and they talk for a while until Monica has to go home becuase visiting hours are gone. The next day the whole gang visit Chandler and they are all in his hospital room talking about stuff, Ross and Rachel are on chairs, Joey and Phoebe are sitting on one chair between then and Joey is taking up nearly the whole chair with Phoebe complaining about it. Monica is sitting on his bed with him, She took Lilly over to her parents house for a bit.

Chandler: Okay so I was a little freaked out at first when you all told me it is actually 2001, but I believe you now. What has been happening? How are out lifes?

Rachel: I work at Ralph Lauren, I got the job there last year. And I'm dating a guy called Steve, I moved in with Joey when you and Moncia wanted to move in together.

Phoebe: You did live with me until you burned down my appartment with your stupid straightners.

Rachel: That wasn't my fault I thought I unplugged then and you had just refilled the tissues.

Phoebe: Whatever, I still work at the massage place I live by myself but my boyfriend Mike might be moving in soon. I still play my music now and then, I see the triplets often still. Oh and the one that is named Chandler is a girl!

Chandler: What! Really, your joking aren't you?

Joey: She isn'y joking, and thats why I'm glad she decided to name her Chandler and not Joey.

Chandler: Great. Don't you think Chandler is more of a masculin name though?

Phoebe: no not really. Anyway Joey will you stop keep moving, I will be on the floor in a minute if you keep pushing me off.

Monica: Ewwww no don't sit on the floor, it is so dirty down there.

Chandler: Now thats the Monica I know.

Ross: Yeah, And there is the Chandler we all know. I got a job at N.Y.U, I have now been divorced 3 times now.

Chandler: Wow three times, Who was the lucky third lady?

Rachel: That was me.

Chandler: So you and Ross were married what happened. Did he keep saying you were on a break?

Monica: They were drunk and it was in vegas. Actually we were going to get married but we saw Ross and Rach come out of that chapel then decided not too.

Joey: Yeah and you wasn't going to invite any of us.

Chandler: Sorry man, Still an actor Joey?

Joey: Yeah, and I still get all the girls.

Chandler: That doesn't surprise me really.

Doctor comes in and says: Sorry to interupt you all but Chandler I have some news.

Chandler: Okay whats the news?

Doctor: Well you can be released from hospital tomorrow morning but I suggest you get some rest now. Visiting hours are over sorry guys.

Everyone: Bye Chandler./ See you tomorrow.

Everyone except from Monica enters.

Monica: I will pick you up tomorrow then we can go home.

Chandler: That sounds great. Monica were we in love before the accident?

Monica: Oh yeah.

Chandler: Oh thats good.

Monica: I love you Chandler see you tomorrow.

Monica left Chandler with his thoughts, The next day Monica picked up Chandler from the hospital like she said she would and took him to their appartment, he is now just getting settled.

Monica: Ummm Chandler, Do you want to sleep in our bed with me or somewhere else?

Chandler: I think it will help me memory come back if we just do what we used to before I thought it was 1998.

Monica: Okay, Thats good.

Chandler: Mon do you think I will ever remember anything?

Monica: Of course you will Chandler it will just take time to remember everything.

Chandler: Yeah it will take time, what if somthing happens and I don't remember?

Monica: Chandler listen to me, Nothing will happen you will be fine.

Chandler: Okay. Do we still all hang out at the coffee house a lot?

Monica: Yes, Well when we are not working or here. Oh I just remembered, We are all going away in June.

Chandler: Cool, where we going?

Monica: Majorca, It is between 14th and the 21st of June. Unfortunalty it is for one of Ross' lectures.

Chandler: Oh well we are still going away. Umm at the hospital yesterday I asked you who Lilly is or was but you just avioded the question. So please tell me who Lilly is.

Monica: You should sit down for this actually I should too, Lilly is our 9 month old daughter.

Chandler: Oh my god, I have a daughter. We have a daughter. Wow well where is she?

Monica: At my parents house. Before you ask no we are not married.

Chandler: Oh, when can we pick Lilly up?

Monica: I was going to get her later after work.

Chandler: Alright then, What does she look like?

Monica: She looks like me, but with your really blue eyes. I think you should know she asked for you yesterday.

Chandler: She can talk?

Monica: She can say 3 words Dada, Mamma and bear.

Chandler: Thats sweet, is she an early talker?

Monica: Yes, Should we go down to the coffee house and meet the others?

Chandler: That sounds good.

Next Chapter: Will my memory ever return

Chandler is having doubts about being a good father to Lilly and is starting to think his memory will never return


	3. Will my memory ever return

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back now, and I have this new story I thought about actually I thought about it for a while now, but let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story unfortunately.

Short summary: Chandler is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998, Just after Ross' wedding to Emily. Oh and the story is set in 2001.

Chapter 3: Will my memory ever return?

Ross and Chandler are in Ross' apartment just talking about fatherhood and how life is going for them, there is some food on the coffee table and some beer cans, The T.V is on and it looks as though they were watching a film but it has finished.

Chandler: Wow, what an amazing movie that was.

Ross: Yeah Die Hard is the best movies ever, Its just a shame Joey wasn't here to watch it with us too.

Chandler: Yeah well you know what he is like, he had 3 dates today. Can you believe that?

Ross: Well actually yeah I kinda can. How is everything going with you Monica and Lilly since you got out of hospital?

Chandler: Well Monica and I are getting on really well but we always did, Lilly I am kind of having a problem with her.

Ross: Why are you having problems with Lilly, she is only 10 months old.

Chandler: I know she is only 10 months, Its just like I feel very bad becuase I don't know anything about her and that makes me feel like a bad father. When I first woke up I had no idea even who she was and didn't know she existed.

Ross: I'm sure it will get better, she is your daughter you are an amazing father to her.

Chandler: I am? What kind of things did I used to do?

Ross: You always got up in the middle of the night for her night feeds, you always bought her somthing home from work, You would spend all you time with her and even take off some sick days to spend time with her to bond.

Chandler: Wow that sounds so good. I really just don't feel connected to her though. I mean how would you feel if you were in an accident and woke up thinking it was the past and you have lost half of your memories that you had before? That you forgot or never even knew that Ben exsited and he still remembers you?

Ross: I would hate that, I would feel so guilty about not remembering him and would hate that I don't know anything about him or anything that has happened. I would just want to get on with my life as best I could and try to remember as much as possible.

Chandler: Exactly thats how I feel with Lilly and its even worse because she is so young she won't remember nothing about this. I want to spend more time with her so I can get to know her more. I really do want to remember but I just can't my memory of that part of my life is blank.

Ross: Thats good, Hows the memory?

Chandler: I still don't remember much, although I keep having this occouring dream.

Ross: Really, What happens?

Chandler: Well, Monica and I were at her apartment and we were doing...

Ross: I dont need to know details about what you were doing with my sister.

Chandler: As I was saying we were doing somthing anda few minutes later there was a banging on the door and You was shouting "Chandler I saw what you were doing to my little sister, Now get out here so I can Kick your ass" Or it was somthing like that. I tried to get out on the balcony so I could go down the fire escape and run away from you but Mon was like " No I can handle Ross" and pulled me away, she opened the door to you and you chased me around her Kitchen I put her infront of me and the others came in accept from Phoebe I dont know where she was. That is where the dream ends every time.

Ross: Thats actually true and did infact happen.

Chandler: Wow, You found out about Monica and I like that, Dude I'm sorry.

Ross: Its fine, please don't mention it again I would rather not relive that again.

Chandler: Okay sorry. Oh I need to go now but I will see you later on.

Ross: Yeah, see you!

Chandler exits Ross' apartment and goes off to work. The next day everyone accept from Chandler is at Monica and Chandler's apartment and they are hanging out and talking about how Chandler is getting on with life after the accident. Ross, Monica and Phoebe are on the couch, Rachel and Joey are sitting in the armchairs. The T.V is on in the background but it looks like no-one is even watching it, Lilly is napping in her bedroom.

Monica: He is acting so different around Lilly and I now.

Joey: How different is he acting?

Monica: Well he went back to work about 2 weeks ago and he hasn't bought Lilly home a gift any of the time, Yesterday he just competely ignored Lilly when he came in until she called him and he isn't even making the effort to want to be around her.

Phoebe: I so knew that was happening.

Rachel: He is doing that, thats terrible.

Monica: I know and I think the only way everything will go back to how it used to be is if he ever gets his memory back. At the moment I don't think he will, He hasn't been to one therapy session like his doctor told him too.

Ross: I was talking to him yesterday and he was like telling me how he was trying to be the best father he could be but he was being kind of distant. He also told me that he remembers somthing. He kept having a dream that he thought has maybe a memory, Hee told me what happened I was like yeah that actually happened and I think he tried to change the subect kind of.

Rachel: What was it he remembered?

Ross: When I found out about Monica and Chandler, he just kept appolagising for the way I found out.

Monica: He never told me anything like that. Did he say anything else?

Ross: Other than the fact that he wants to be just like he used to with Lilly.

Joey: He hasn't clearly been doing a good job then has he if he keeps ignoring her.

Chandler comes in.

Chandler: Hey, where is Lilly?

Phoebe: Taking a nap in her room.

Chandler: Oh well when she wakes up I have a present for her.

Joey: Do I get a present?

Chandler: Ummmm, sorry Joey only for Lilly.

Joey: Oh well thats cool.

Rachel: How was work?

Chandler: It was good thanks, nothing really unusual just inputting numbers and telling everyone what to do all day.

Ross: That sounds fun, So what did you get Lilly?

Chandler: I got her a toy Horse.

Monica: Thats good, she loves Horses.

Chandler: Thats very good then. What were you gus talking about?

Ross: I was just telling them about that you remebred somthing.

Chandler: Oh yeah! That was a good memory, well for me anyway.

Monica: It was for me too!

Phoebe: I wasn't there so I didn't know what happened.

Joey: But you do becuase we all told you.

Phoebe: Yeah I guess.

Joey: Are we having dinner here tonight Monica?

Monica: Well Chandler, Lilly and I are. You guys will have to get take out or something.

Joey: Awwww man! Your cooking is the best.

Chandler: It is but sorry Joey, after all it is Wednesday.

Joey: I guess so, Can we go now guys I'm so hungry?

Ross: Well its a little early to eat

Joey looks at Ross pleadingly

Ross: But we can still go out to dinner now.

Rachel: I'm going to get ready, see you later.

Phoebe, Ross and Joey all exit too saying their goodbyes.

Chandler: So what do we have for dinner tonight Monica?

Monica: Macaroni cheese with cut up hotdogs.

Chandler: Yum! My favorite.

Monica: I know, Is Ross finding out about us the only thing you have remembered?

Chandler: So far yes and it has been like a month already. I got Lilly the present so I can rebond with her becuase that stuff is importnant for when the kids are young.

Monica: Its very important, and are you sure its the only thing you remember?

Chandler: I am very sure, I would tell you if I remembered somthing else you know.

Monica: But you didn't tell me about the Ross finding out about us.

Chandler: That was because I didn't know if it was true, I promise that I will tell you if I remember anything else. Okay?

Monica: Alright then.

Chandler: I'm going to take the day off work tomorrow because I want to get to know Lilly again.

Monica: Thats good, Your starting to sound like the Chandler I used to know.

Chandler: Really, and did you like him?

Monica: Of course, he is an amazing father and boyfriend, and I also know he is in there somewhere struggling to come out, but he will when he is ready to.

Chandler: I know, shall we eat soon?

Monica: Yes, let me just heat it up and get Lilly up.

Chandler: I will get Lilly, you concerntraite on the food, this way I can give her the present now.

Chandler goes to get Lilly and the scene ends with Them all sitting at the table Lilly is in her highchair next to Chandler just like it used to be before the accident.

Next Chapter: Is my memory coming back?

Chandler remembers a few more important things in his life and decides to go see the therapist to see if he can remember anything quicker.


	4. Is my memory coming back soon

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back now, and I have this new story I thought about actually I thought about it for a while now, but let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story unfortunately.

Short summary: Chandler is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998, Just after Ross' wedding to Emily. Oh and the story is set in 2001.

Chapter 4: Is my memory coming back?

It is about 2 days since the last chapter, It is about 8.00am Monica and Chandler are sitting up their dinner table eating breakfast with Lilly in the highchair next to Chandler who is feeding her.

Monica: What are you planning on doing today with Lilly?

Chandler: I was going to take her into Central Park, and she can go on the swings and she can practise her walking too.

Monica: Well if you do let her walk make sure ou hold her hands so she doesn't fall over and hurt herself, also make sure you don;t push her too high on the swing becuase she doesn't like going to high on them.

Chandler: Okay, I won't anyway. I had another dream last night!

Monica: What happened?

Chandler: We were all just hanging out in central perk for a bit and later on that morning you were sick and I was like really worried and was wondering if you were okay, you said "I'm fine, I just have a bit of a cold" I said " Thats not a cold more like the flu, but it can't be that becuase you have had this for like two weeks now" " Yeah okay its not the flu or a cold its something else. Please promise to not freak out when I tell you about this" "I promise sweetie, What is it oh god you don't have some deadly disease so you?" " No I do not have a deadly disease well not that I know of. Its more like a kind of 9 month thing deoending on how well everything goes" " Oh wow, Please tell me if it is what I'm thinking it is" " I'm pregnant Chandler" " Yeah thats what I thought it was, This is great" I said that with a massive smile on my face and that made you smile too. Then we went to the doctor to check everything was okay and it was good then we waited for a few weeks to tell everyone.

Monica: Oh my god, That is so great you remember that. It was one of the happiest times of my life when I told you that oh and when I found out too.

Chandler: Yeah, so that was real then?

Monica: Yes, and all the detail of it was right too, those dreams are becoming clearer each time you have them aren't they.

Chandler: Yeah, Doctor Turner said that was a really good thing and I should have my memory back pretty soon if I keep dreaming everything and it will just suddenly come back to me. She suggested me going to the therapy again but I'm not sure if I want to though.

Monica: Chandler if she is suggesting you go to the therapy becuase it will help you then go please. If you are worried about going them I will come too for the first few sessions, I really don't mind. As long as it helps you to remember the important things.

Chandler: I should really go then, I will make an appointment to go to one later on, You promise that you will come to it with me?

Monica: I promise, I should be getting to work soon.

Chandler: Do you want me to drop you off?

Monica: No thats okay, just stay with Lilly.

Monica goes off to work, Chandler finsihes his breakfast and gets Lilly ready to go to the park for a while. Rachel, Phoebe and Monica are hanging out in Central Perk after Monica finished work and are talking and drinking Coffee. Monica and Rachel are sitting on the Orange Couch, Phoebe is sitting on the other side of the couch next to Monica.

Rachel: I saw Chandler and Lilly today.

Monica: Yeah Chandler wanted to spend the day with her and take her out to the park.

Phoebe: Thats sweet of him, wasn't he supposed to be in work today?

Rachel: He was heading to his office building when I saw him with her.

Monica: He was taking some paper work in and he wasn't supposed to be in today surprisingly, cause he always is taking time off.

Phoebe: Does he spend more time with Lilly now than what he did right after the accident?

Monica: He wants to be with her all the time now, He told me that he feels like a proper father now.

Rachel: Thats really good, He has always been a proper father to her though.

Phoebe: Well accept from right after he was in the hospital yeah he was.

Monica: He was a bit distant then but he was a little with me too, This morning I convinced him to book a therapy appointment as long as I go with him for the first few he will be fine.

Rachel: So he will go to them now?

Phoebe: Duh! Did you just not listen to what Mon just said? Monica do you even want to go to them?

Monica: If it is going to help Chandler then yes I'm there all the way, He remembered somthing else too.

Rachel: What did he remember?

Monica: When I told him I was pregnant with Lilly.

Phoebe: What a good thing to remember.

Rachel: That sounded really sarcastic.

Phoebe: Okay if you say so Rach.

Monica: No arguing please. He is getting really good at remembering things now though, doctor Turner said that he will have remembered everything quite soon if he keeps dreaming it each night and stuff, But his dreams do have so much detail to them too.

Rachel: Like what?

Monica: He knew exactly what I said and all my facial expressionns and everything then. He hasn't forgotten everything though.

Phoebe: Ohhh like what?

Monica: I can't tell you that.

Chandler and Lilly enter the coffe house and sit down next to Monica on the couch becuase Rache, moves over to the armchair so he can sit near Monica. Chandler hands Lilly to Monica and she sits her on her lap.

Rachel: So Chandler, Monica tells us that you are considering going to therapy to help your memories come back quicker.

Chandler: Yeah, I made an appointment today. For tomorrow at 6.00pm thats the only space they had. Is that okay?

Monica: Yes, I will just get someone to cover for me and Ross will have Lilly anyway so no problems there.

Phoebe: How is the memory?

Chandler: It is getting much better, I remember a few things now.

Rachel: Thats good, making progress already then.

Monica: I think when we go to the therapist you will get more memories too.

Chandler: Maybe, I'm not sure though.

Phoebe: Oh you definetly will I can sense it.

Chandler: Just like you sensed that I would have an accident the day I did?

Rachel: How did you know that?

Chandler: Monica told me the other day.

Phoebe: I thought you might have remembered it.

Monica: Nope, I told him. Sorry guys.

Chandler: I can;t wait until we go on the trip in six weeks.

Rachel: Me neither, I just can wait for the Lecture Ross will give.

Phoebe: Thats mean, Don't be mean to Ross.

Chandler: Now one of Ross' Lectures is one of the things I can remember and wished I couldn't.

Monica: Hey thats my brother, but the Lectures are boring.

Rachel: Very boring, I'm going shopping for the trip next week do you wanna come?

Phoebe: That sounds good yeah.

Monica: I will come too!

Chandler: You will need to get me some clothes too, I need some new shirts no thanks to someone.

Monica: Sorry, I will buy you some more when we go shopping.

Rachel: Wow, you ripped his shirts?

Monica: No they just have lots of tiny holes in then becuase of the stupid washing machine I used.

Chandler whispers to Monica: Nice save there Mon!

Monica: We should go soon, I need to get ready for work tomorrow and so does Chandler. We need to put Lilly to bed soon too.

Monica and Chandler say their goodbyes and they leave with Lilly. The scene fades away.

Next chapter - Therapy!

Chandler has his 3rd therapy lesson. how is he getting on.


	5. Therapy

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back now, and I have this new story I thought about actually I thought about it for a while now, but let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story unfortunately.

Short summary: Chandler is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998, Just after Ross' wedding to Emily. Oh and the story is set in 2001.

Chapter 5: Therapy.

Chandler is sitting in an office, waiting for his therapist to come in so that they can discuss how he is feeling and getting on. The therapist enters.

Chandler: Hello Dr Taylor.

Dr: Hello Chandler, shall we get started on how you are feeling today?

Chandler: I'm good today thanks, My friends and I are going on hoilday at the end of this week like I said before and it will be Lilly's first birthday next week too as I'm told.

Dr: Thats very good, How have you been progressing since last week when I saw you?

Chandler: I think I have been doing well, I have remembered quite a bit now without anyone having to tell me anything. I remembered that it is Lilly's birthday next week all by myself.

Dr: Thats good, Monica's not here today?

Chandler: Yes, I and she thinks that I will be able to cope well with the therapy alone now.

Dr: Well thats very good. How has work been?

Chandler: Its been okay actually, not too busy there, Which is good because I want to get home at a resonable time so I can see Lilly and Monica.

Dr: Okay, Tell me have you been dreaming your memories again?

Chandler: Sometimes I dream it, But others it just comes back to me.

Dr: Hmmm, Never heard of that before that you can have it come back in two different ways, but everyone is different.

Chandler: That is strange then, Will I eventually get my full memory back of everything?

Dr: Yes, that will happen at some point.

Chandler: That is good then. I guess all the bad memories will come back too then.

Dr: Unfortunatly yes they will, but I can assure you from what Monica has said you do not have too many bad memories.

Chandler: At least thats a good thing.

Dr: Do you want or need to discuss anything else today?

Chandler: Ummm, I think I remember somthing about my dad.

Dr: Do you want to tell me about it?

Chandler: Yes, I remember that I was at a doctor appointment with Mon, to check up on how Lilly was doing and we were just coming into the hospital and there was a man in a bed that looked like my dad, I turned to Monica and said " Hey, Does that man remind you if someone?" "Hmmm, I don't think so sweetie" " Oh Chandler thank god your here, I have been trying to call you for so long Darling" I turned around and my mom was standing beind me " Mom what are you doing here?" "You father is in here thats what I'm doing here" "Why would you be here with dad? I thought you hated him!" "Darling I don't hate him, I just dislike him sometimes." " So that is your dad in there then?" "I guess so Mon." "Monica, How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" " I'm as well as I can be." "Wait a minute, I know you and my Chandler are friends but what are you doing here?" "You didn't tell them?" " I'm sorry sweetie, But we have so much going on right now." "Oh are you two together?" "Yes we are" " This is great, and I'm assuming that its you baby Son" "Of course it is" " I'm surprised you haven't ran away or hung your self yet." "Hey, I wouldn't do that" "No I know you wouldn't, How is he?" "Who?" "Chandler's dad" "Ummm he isn't great, He has had a very serious heart attack. Now we just have to wait and see what happens to him" "Wow, thats bad." They waited for 2 hours and finally a doctor came out of his room with some news, The doctor tried his best to explain to the three people that they did everything they could but they couldn't get his heart to work again. I remember after that breaking down crying on Monica's shoulder, That was the day we found out that Lilly was a girl too.

Dr: Wow I'm so sorry your dad died, Have you told Monica about this part you remembered yet?

Chandler: I only remembered it like just before you came into the room today, I will talk to her about it when I get home.

Dr: Good, Please do remember to keep talking to Monica about stuff and tell her what you remember so she can help you by telling you if is infact true or not, Thanks for coming and telling me this, Have a good holiday.

Chandler: Thank you I will do, I will make an appointment for after my holiday.

Chandler exits the room and makes an appointment at the reception desk for after his holiday. Everyone is at Central Perk Monica, Chandler with Lilly on his lap, and Joey on the couch, Ross in an armchair and Rachel and Phoebe sitting at the end on a chair with the table near her.

Phoebe: So how did your therapy go today?

Chandler: It was good, Although right before he came in I remembered something.

Monica: Oh my god, what did you remember?

Chandler: I remember my dad dying.

Ross: Sorry man, that wasn't the best day for you.

Rachel: Wasn't that the day you found out Lilly was a girl too?

Monica: Yeah it was, But when you found out Lilly was a girl you were so happy.

Joey: He was telling everyone, even random people he didn't know. He told that girl I was sleeping with too.

Chandler: Joey, Lilly is right here don't say stuff like that infront of her.

Joey: What? It isn't like she is going to say or even remember it.

Monica: So, don't say stuff like that in front of her.

Joey: Sorry!

Rachel: Has anyone besides Monica and Chandler cause Mon probably made you, started packing for out holiday yet.

Ross: Its not just a holiday, it is my lecutre too.

Phoebe: I started, but I need to go shopping for a new Bikini.

Joey: I'm just packing clothes, Sandwices and my Condoms.

Chandler: Don't pack Sandwiches, I'm sure they will have food there.

Joey: What if its not food I like?

Monica: You will eat anything, and if there is no food you like I will cook you something. How does that sound?

Joey: Yeah okay, Your the best Mon.

Monica: I know! And as a matter of fact I have not started packing mine and Chandler stuff just Lilly's.

Phoebe: Okay who had that she was just packing Lilly's things so far?

Rachel: Oh Oh, that was me. Thanks Mon.

Chandler: You bet that Mon was packing already?

Ross: Why not, I wouldn't be surprised if she will be finished the packing by tomorrow.

Rachel: You know you will end up cooking anyway Mon, so why didn't we go self catering?

Ross: Becuase the hotel is already paid for by the people hosting the lecutres there and the meals were included.

Phoebe: You got a good deal there Ross, oh my Pshycic said today that the weather will be good where-ever I go, the sun will be shining and I will get a good deal as will my friends.

Chandler: You Pshycic is pretty good at predicting the furture huh?

Phoebe: Yeah, she told me that someone close to we would have an accident a few years ago, She just didn't say when they would have the accident.

Monica: Thats true. You should all just start packing now cause we only have 2 days until we leave for our hoilday.

Chandler: Lets all pack now to get it over with then we can have dinner at ours tonight, I will order Pizza.

Joey: The Joey special?

Chandler: Of course Joey.

Joey: Come on guys lets all go pack.

Joey gets up and runs out the Coffee house. The others slowly get up and leave the coffee house whilst still talking.

Ross: I think that is the first time ever I have seen Joey excited about packing.

Phoebe: Me too. Lets all meet and Mon and Chandlers appartment later on.

Chandler: Sounds good.

At Monica and Chandlers apartment, it is late everyone has left and Monica and Chandler are just in bed talking to one another.

Monica: I'm sorry you had to remember about you dad dying like you did and without me there.

Chandler: Monica its okay, Stuff happens people die. It just came as a shock to me whilst I was sitting in ther by myself like woah did that really happen, but I guess it did.

Monica: Did you tell your therapist about it?

Chandler: Yes, He was like well talk to Monica and make sure it was real and see how you feel about it.

Monica: Oh, Do you want me to take you to his grave?

Chandler: Ummm, you would think I would want to go but I don't.

Monica: Thats fine then.

Chandler: Did I tell you why I was so upset when my dad died?

Monica: Yes, It was becuase you never got to spend time with him and when you found out he was in New York to visit you, and catch up on how your life and his life has been you was upset becuase you didn;t get to tell him about me ir Lilly, nothing.

Chandler: I felt like such a bad son, cause I never got the chance to tell him about my one serious relationship and the fact that he was going to be a grandfather, and now he will never know.

Monica: Its okay, The important thing was that you was going to tell him. Chandler honey in some way I think he does know about Lilly, he is watching over us all and doing the best he can to make us feel safe and well.

Chandler: I guess so, thanks Mon your the best. I love you!

Monica: I love you too baby. Lets go to sleep we have lots to do tomorrow.

Chandler: Night.

They turn the lights off and go to sleep.

Next Chapter: Holidays Part 1

The gang go on holiday


	6. Holiday part 1

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back now, I hope you all had a good Christmas, This chapter will be kind of a late Christmas present to you all but also a early New Years gift lol :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story unfortunately.

Short summary: Chandler is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998, Just after Ross' wedding to Emily. Oh and the story is set in 2001.

Chapter 6: Holidays part 1

Monica and Chandlers apartment, Phoebe, Joey, Monica and Chandler are all in the Living Room waiting for Ross and Rachel to arrive but as usual they are running late, The gang or rather Monica decided that they should all travel to the Airport together so that it will be eaiser for them all other than trying to find each other in the Massive Airport and missing their flight.

Monica: Okay so I was thinking that if Ross and Rachel are much later we should just go to the Airport and meet them their somehting like at the gate or somthing. What do you guys think?

Joey: But we don't have to be a the Airport for another 5 and a half hours yet.

Monica: Yes but, We have to plan for time getting there as the could be lots of traffic, there could be a massive line at check in, What if the Cab gets lost and we go in the complete oppisite direction to where we are supposed to be going?

Chandler: Honey, Calm down everything will be fine. Now I was thinking that Monica, Lilly and I should go togehter, Phoebe, Joey, Ross and Rachel go in Phoebe's Cab or somthing.

Monica: No No No, Phoebe is going with Joey alone, Ross and Rachel will need a Cab of their own just becuase Rachel will bring her whole wardrobe with her, then Lilly, Chandler and I will go together.

Phoebe: Yeah thats sounds good, Lets do that.

Joey: Oh no!

Monica: Whats wrong have you forgotten to pack somthing?

Joey: I forgot to make the sandwiches for the plane and trip.

Phoebe: Well if we leave now we can go to the sandwich place and still get to the Ariport in time to meet the others.

Chandler: Where would we meet exactly?

Monica: Lets all meet at check in, after all Ross does have the tickets and we won't be able to check in without them.

Joey: Yep, Lets go Pheebs I'm starving.

Phoebe: Okay I'm coming. See you guys at the Airport.

Chandler/ Monica: See ya, Bye.

Just as Phoebe and Joey are leaving Ross and Rachel come into the apartment, Ross looks red and all tired out.

Chandler: Hey man, What happened to you?

Ross: I had to carry all 7 of Rachels suitcases down 5 flights of stairs oh and not forgetting my 1 suitcase.

Monica: You are taking 7 suitcases, we are only going for like 7 days you know that right, Unless you wanna move there?

Rachel: I'm not moving anywhere, I just have one suitcase full of daytime clothes, 1 full of night clothes, 1 with bikini's and sandals, 2 with shoes, and the other 2 have some off Ross things in but mostly my stuff which is my hair things and my bathroom toiletries.

Chandler: We have 2 suitcases between us and we are a family of three people.

Rachel: Oh, I feel o bad for you Mon having to share your suitcase with Chandler and Lilly, you must not have enough clothes packed don't worry you can borrow some of mine. I have lots spare.

Ross: She also made me pack all of the suitcases.

Monica: That is so Evil of you, I would never even let Chandler pack the luggage especially becuase he doesn't fold anything up and he justs puts it in all messy. Oh and Rach don't worry about me borrowing your clothes I will have enough.

Chandler: Plus I hate packing so it works out well for me. Can you guys believe she made me pick out outfits for every single day already and made me try them on too, It was so embarassing when your work friend came over and I was in my swimming shorts.

Monica: Oh don't be such a baby Chandler, and I like to be organised you should know that by now.

Rachel: I think everyone that has known you for more than 6 months knows your organised.

Ross: Yeah, Lilly probaply even knows that.

Monica: Whatever, We decided that when you were on your way over here that We are taking seperate Cabs, becuase of Rachels luggage problems, and we will all meet up at check in because Ross has the tickets.

Chandler: Wait. Does Lilly even have a passport?

Monica: Yeah it came in the mail that morning you had your accident.

Chandler: Oh thats good then.

Ross: Don't worry about remembering that man, You wasn't here when it came.

Rachel: Try not to worry about remembering everything whilst on the trip.

Monica: Ya know, We should be leaving in a few minutes.

Chandler: Yes, Ross you should go now after all you need to get all of Rachels luggage into a Cab and you gotta take it downstairs first too.

Ross: We left it down there.

Monica: You left Rachels luggage downstairs alone, where someone could easily steal it?

Rachel: No, Gunther offered to look after it until we come back down.

Chandler: What did he offer to put it in the Cab and drive to the Airport to help you check in your stuff too.

Rachel: Well actually he did.

Monica: Seriously, thats good at least it helps you out.

Ross: She said "Oh No thanks thats okay Gunther, Ross will help me but thanks for the kind offer" So I'm going to carry all 8 of our bags alone.

Chandler: Good luck with that man.

Monica: Why did you reject that offer?

Rachel: Like I said Ross can handle it, and I will take 2 of the suitcases.

Ross: Are you guys taking any carry ons?

Monica: We have to take all the stuff we need for Lilly for the journey so thats mine, and Chandler will take my Purse.

Chandler: I though we agreed that I would take the Diaper bag.

Monica: Hmmm I changed my mind.

Rachel: Really?

Chandler: Monnnnnnn, Please?

Monica: Okay, I'm just messing you can take the Diaper bag. Now we should leave cause we got to get a Cab.

Monica picks up Lilly, and checks everything in the apartment is okay then grabs one of the suitcases, Chandler grabs Lillys diaper bag and the other suitcase, They all leave the apartment.  
>At the Airport, Monica, Chandler, Lilly, Ross and Rachel are all waiting for Phoebe and Joey to arrive who still haven't arrived at the Airport but hopfully will be there soon.<p>

Monica: How did they not get here yet? They left like 30 minutes before us too.

Ross: They will be here soon, Calm down Mon!

Chandler: Maybe it just took a little longer to get the sandwiches than we all thought it would.

Rachel: It doesn't take nearly an hour to get a few sandwiches.

Monica: No it certianly doesn't especially where they go to get them from.

Ross: Why?

Monica: Becuase they never have custmers in there thats why Ross.

Chandler: Must be really bad in there then, either that or a new place.

Rachel: Its not too bad there, I just think that they serve you quickly there.

Monica: If they serve you quick in there, Why the hell aren't they here yet?

Chandler: There might have been lots of traffic the way they came?

Ross: They are comming here the same way we came here dude.

Chandler: No becuase Phoebe doesn't like driving along that road we went down so maybe she took what she thought was the shortcut but it actually wasn't it is the long way around.

An Airport assistant comes up to the gang.

Assistant: Excuse me?

Rachel: Yes, Is somthing wrong?

Assistant: Are you planning on flying out anywhere today?

Ross: Umm yes, Why?

Assistant: I was just wondering as you have been waiting here for nearly 1 hour now and none of you has checked in yet.

Monica: We are just waiting for our friends, We are all flying together.

Assistant: Do you know how long they will be?

Chandler: There they are.

Phoebe and Joey come up to the gang and assistant looking a little mad with eachother.

Phoebe: Sorry we are late guys.

Joey: Yeah, quite a story.

Ross: Lets get checked in then you can tell us later on the plane or somthing.

Assistant: Please come this way and I will help you get checked in.

Monica: Thanks, We are going to Majorca on the 3.50pm flight.

Assistant: Great lets go.

The assistant takes the gang to get checked in and they all check in, A few hours later they are all checking into their rooms at the hotel and are tired from a long day and flight.

Chandler: Ross can you please check us into our rooms now?

Ross: Yeah but you guys gotta come with me.

Chandler: Sir yes sir.

Ross: Not funny dude.

Joey: I thought it was funny.

Chandler, Joey and Ross go to the Reception desk to get checked in. Rachel, Monica with Lilly asleep in her arms and Phoebe all go and sit down at the chairs in Reception.

Rachel: I'm just warning you two now that, Ross is planning on taking us all sight seeing tonight.

Monica:I'm too tired to go walking aorund all night, and knowing Ross we will get a lecure on everything there is there.

Phoebe: It might be fun, but also boring after a while.

Rachel: Thats not even the worst part, it is with a tour guide from the hotel that Ross is taking us with.

Phoebe: NO!

Monica: Shhhhhhh! Lilly is sleeping and I would prefer it to stay that way.

Rachel: But you love it when she is awake.

Monica: Not when Ross has one of his stupid tours planned for us.

Phoebe: Thats no fair, You and Chandler have a way of getting out of it.

Rachel: Well actually Ross will probaply say that only one of you will need to stay and look after Lilly.

Monica: Urg, Well I'm staying with her.

Phoebe: That's a good choice.

Monica: I know!

Chandler comes over, with Joey.

Monica: Did you get the rooms sorted?

Joey: Sort of.

Rachel: What does sort of mean?

Chandler: Well they didn't give us 4 rooms like they told Ross they were going to.

Phoebe: What they can't do that.

Joey: They can, If they have no other rooms left.

Monica: Well how many rooms do we have?

Chandler: You will love this. We have 2 rooms.

Rachel: WHAT, 2 rooms between 7 of us?

Joey: Yep, They said that technicly there are only 6 of us though becuase babies under 18 months or somthing like that don't count.

Monica: What, I hope you said something about this Chandler.

Chandler: Well, I was going to but then Ross made us come over here so I'm not sure what is happening.

Ross comes over looking annoyed.

Phoebe: Ross what is going on?

Ross: Well they said that they can not do anything else more until Monday morning becuase that will be when they have another two rooms spare.

Monica: Monday is 3 days away though.

Rachel: So we have two rooms for SEVEN people until Monday afternoon?

Ross: Yes, but they did say they were very sorry and we can expect lots of complimentry free things.

Chandler: So who is sharing the rooms?

Ross: Well one has 4 beds in, the other has 2 beds and a baby cot.

Joey: I guess, that I can sleep in the same room as a baby.

Monica: No, Joey. Chandler and I will share with Lilly and you 4 guys share and its only until Monday.

Phoebe: That's not fair, You two will have your own room for the whole trip then.

Chandler: Sorry, But have you seen what I have to share a room with.

Monica: Excuse me?

Chandler: I ment becuase you will make me unpack straight away and will keep everything clean and then invite people over.

Ross: Here is your key, Continue your little argument upstairs in your room. Oh but don't be too loud becuase we are in the next room and the walls are thin.

Joey: hehehe!

Rachel: Least you didn't have to live with it.

Monica: Hey!

Ross: Oh please I had to live with Monica for 16 years so try it then. Lets go upstairs.

Everyone gets their luggage and goes upstairs into their rooms. The next day it is about 11.00am and everyone apart from Monica and Chandler are at the swimming pool at the hotel, they are sitting on lounge chairs except from Joey who is swimming in the water.

Rachel: Do you know where Monica and Chandler are?

Phoebe: No, I didn't see them go down to dinner last night or to Breakfast this morning either.

Ross: I'm sure they did, Maybe they went down earlier than us.

Rachel: True, Monica does like an early start.

Phoebe: Do you think they might still be arguing from yesterday?

Ross: No of course not, Monica and Chandlers arguments are not even that long, They work out their problems so easily.

Rachel: They have a child so they kinda have to.

Joey: HEY GUYS, THE WATER IS AMAZING YOU SHOULD COME IN!

Ross: I'm going to see Joey.

Ross goes into the water and swims over to Joey and automaticly starts talking to him.

Phoebe: What if they didn't make up and they are still arguing, that will just ruin our holiday.

Rachel: No because they won't let us all get involved into their silly arguments, it was only silly stuff anyway they probs forgot about it.

Phoebe: Okay, I'm going up to get my towel because I forgot it this morning as Joey was rushing us all.

Rachel: I will stay here and keep an eye on all our stuff then.

Phoebe: You mean your going to turn over and tan your back now that I'm leaving.

Rachel: Yeah that too.

Phoebe goes up to the room ans as she is about to leave she hears shouting coming from the next room, she decides to see what is going on and knocks on Monica and Chandlers door. Monica answers it looks as though she is in the middle of getting ready to go down to the pool.

Monica: Hey Pheebs come in. Lilly and I are about to come down to the pool.

Phoebe: Cool, I will wait then cause I'm going back down too in a minute.

Monica: Okay, wait a minute I just need to get Lilly ready and tell Chandler where we will be.

Chandler: Your going somewhere?

Monica: I'm taking Lilly down to the pool for a few hours with everyone else.

Chandler: Oh, well I guess I'll see you at Dinner tonight then?

Monica: I was thinking of going to the hotel Resturant actually, But I will be back in a few hours after the pool.

Chandler: Right, And I'm guessing you are going out for a walk later on tonight then?

Monica: I was thinking about it, I was going to leave Lilly with one of the guys but if you are staying here then fine she will stay here with you.

Chandler: Fine then, have a nice day. Bye Phoebe!

Phoebe: Bye Chandler, You ready Mon?

Monica: Let me just grab the Diaper bag.

Phoebe: Do you want me to carry it for you?

Monica: Thanks.

Monica hands the Diaper bag to Phoebe and carrys Lilly down to the pool where the others are and sits down on a lounge chair, Joey and Ross have come out of the water and have towels wrapped around them, Rachel is facing down still tanning but also talking to the guys.

Phoebe: Hey look who I ran into upstairs.

Ross: Hey Mon, You okay?

Monica: Yeah I'm good thanks.

Joey: Hmm, Where is Chandler?

Monica: Ummmm he didn't feel like coming down to the pool today, Don't worry I'm sure he will be down tomorrow though.

Rachel: What we are coming down here tomorrow?

Monica: Yes! why wouldn't we?

Ross: It is Lilly's first birthday tomorrow.

Monica: Really, I didn't know that it is my baby's first birthday tomorrow.

Joey: You didn't know its your own Daughters Birthday tomorrow, Wow thats bad!

Monica: I was being sarcastic Joey. Of course I know when Lillys birthday is.

Joey: Oh okay, thats good you know that.

Phoebe: What are we doing for Lillys Birthday?

Monica: Just have Dinner and hang out I suppose, It's not like we can have a party.

Ross: We could have a party because the hotel does do a finger food buffet, all we need to do is get togehter and spend the day.

Joey: Yes, lets have the party Mon? Please please please!

Monica: Calm down Joey, Are you sure about that Ross?

Ross: Yes, You just have to book 24 hours in advance so the kitchen can cook the food ready.

Monica: I'm going to go and tell them then.

Rachel: I will come with you.

Monica: Will you look after Lilly for a bit please Ross?

Ross: Yes, Now go.

Monica: Thanks, lets go Rach.

Monica and Rachel walk away to the Reception desk, when they are out of earshot Rachel starts talking.

Rachel: Can I ask something?

Monica: Well technicly you just did. Yes you can.

Rachel: What the hell is going on with you and Chandler?

Monica: Nothing we are fine, Why?

Rachel: Well yesterday you didn't come down to the Resturant, we thought we were supposed to all go down together, then you didn't have Breakfast downstairs with us today, Now you and Chandler are not coming down to the pool together.

Monica: We completely forgot about Dinner last night, This morning we woke up late so decided to get room service and Chandler didn't feel like going to the pool today thats all.

Rachel: Are you sure your not having any problems, You can talk to me about anything?

Monica: I am serious Rachel, Chandler and I are good, we are better than that we are amazing.

Rachel: Then what was with that argument this morning?

Monica: What argument?

Rachel: The one were you and Chandler were shouting at each other becuase he forgot the presents.

Monica: Oh, that one. We were just arguing becuase he forgot to bring the presents and he was blaming me for it.

Rachel: Okay.

Receptionist: hola, ¿cómo puedo ayudar a ustedes, señoras?

Monica: Sorry I don't speak spanish.

Receptionist: Good neither can I too well. Hello, how can I help you ladies?

Monica: I was told that I can book some food and cake for my Daughters Birthday tomorrow.

Receptionist: Ah yes, I can do that for you. How many people do you need catered for?

Monica: 20 Please.

Rachel: But Mon there's only like 7 of us.

Monica: No there isn't.

Receptionist: 20 people thats fine, What kinds of food do you want?

Monica: Finger food for a buffet please, oh can you do some Vegaterian dishes please becuase my friend is a Vegaterian?

Receptionist: I'm sure that will be fine.

Monica: Great thanks.

Receptionist: What room number are you in?

Monica: 147, and I was told that this will all be free?

Receptionist: Okay, But unfortunatly it isn't free.

Rachel: We actually we was told everything for us would be free becuase there is 7 of us and we were put into 2 rooms for the first 3 days.

Receptionist: Oh okay, I just need thhat confirmed. What is the name of the party you are with?

Monica: Ross Geller, He is my brother.

Receptionist: Ahhhh yes the Gellers, thats fine ladies.

Monica: Cool thanks.

Receptionist: Just one more thing, What time would you like the food delivered?

Monica: Around 2.00pm please.

Recptionist: Okay, Thanks bye.

Monica and Rachel walk away and go back to the pool, the scene slowly fades out.

Next Chapter: Holiday part 2

Will Monica and Chandler keep arguing? Lilly's first brithday party.

A/N: Hope you all have a good New Year and review, sorry its so long I just couldn't stop writing once I started lol :)


	7. holiday part 2

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back now.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story unfortunately.

Short summary: Chandler is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998, Just after Ross' wedding to Emily. Oh and the story is set in 2001.

Chapter 7: Holidays part 2

The day of Lilly's first Birthday is very peaceful and quiet beside the hotel swimming pool where the whole gang are just relaxing and having a nice holiday together.

Monica: Do not forget that I booked the food and party things for 2.00pm, Today.

Joey: Food?

Rachel: Yes and lots of it, Monica had to say there was like somthing around 20 or more people going to be there just so there will be enough food for all of us.

Ross: Don't you think your taking that a little to far?

Chandler: Seriously man, Have you even eaten anywhere with Joey before?

Ross: Yeah so he eats a lot, You didn't have to order that much food becuase after Lilly's brithday party it is my Lecture.

Phoebe: Oh no! So how long is this little Lecture on things I don't believe in going on for?

Ross: That stuff is real and I prove it to you, all of you.

Joey: Ross how long will this Lecture be? I really want to have the party!

Ross: It will be about 3 and a half hours depending on wether I talk about T-Rex's too.

Monica: I don't think you will want to talk about them too much people might get bored of T-Rex's

Ross: Yeah, You are right I will just talk about the interesting Dinosaurs and Fossils.

Rachel: What time is your lecture starting?

Ross: 3.30pm, but we need to get there for 3.00pm.

Joey: What! Why?

Ross: So that I can get prepared for the Lecture.

Chandler: That means Lillys party will be only an hour long.

Monica: We can always finish the party after Ross' Lecture.

Joey: Yes, Come on Ross lets get this Lecture on the road.

Phoebe: I am feeling a bit sick suddenly.

Rachel: Are you just saying that so you don't have to go to Ross' Lecture thingy?

Phoebe: Of course not.

Monica: Damn, Why didn't I pretend to be sick to get out if it.

Ross: Hey, I can hear you ya know. My Lecture will be really interesting and fun for us all, I am going to get the audience members to join in with a game.

Phoebe: Oh yay games, I suddenly feel so much better.

Joey: I love games, What kind of games Ross?

Ross: Well you the audience members will need to guess what Dionsaur or Fossil I am talking about, whichever side of the audience wins gets a point and at the end everyone on the winning side will get a free Dinosaur toy.

Monica: Winners, That will be my team then.

Chandler: I thought you didn't want to go, and wanted to stay in the room with Lilly.

Monica: Well actually I would rather go shopping and buy some gifts to take home with me to remember this trip.

Chandler: I think we all will be remembering this trip for the rest of our lifes.

Monica: What is that supposed to mean?

Chandler: Nothing, I'm going in the water.

Ross/Joey: Me too, Wait up man.

Ross, Joey and Chandler go into the swimming pool out of sight away from the girls.

Monica: Hey, Can one of you please put some sunscreen into my back?

Phoebe: Sure, Chandler didn't help you with it this morning?

Monica: No, He was too busy.

Rachel: He was too busy doing what?

Monica: He said he was getting Lilly's presents ready for her, but when I came back into the room he was just sitting there in a daydream not doing anything and none of the things we bought her were wrapped up.

Phoebe: Oh, Yeah but come on Mon, If he wrapped them and if he got it wrong you would have just done it again.

Monica: Thats what he said, So I ended up doing it all myself anyway. Has he been acting strange around you lately?

Rachel: Nope, not more weird than usual.

Phoebe: I think it is just cause we are away.

Monica: Yeah, I guess so. I'm just being paranoid.

Rachel: What did you get Lilly for her birthday?

Monica: We got her lots of clothes, shoes, teddy bears, We got her a doll too. Most of her presents are at home though, we bought some of the clothes and a teddy but the rest is in her bedroom ready when we go home.

Phoebe: I'm guessing most of the clothes you bought her are pink.

Monica: They aren't all pink. Did you get her somthing?

Phoebe: I wrote a song.

Rachel: I went splits with Ross and we got her some designer shoes and clothes.

Monica: She going to grow out of them so quickly, and Phoebe a song?

Phoebe: Yes, its called "Lilly's birthday"

Monica: It sounds good, Can't wait to hear it and I'm sure Chandler can't too.

Over to Ross, Chandler and Joey in the pool, they are having Swimming contests and splashing each other.

Joey: We should splash the girls.

Ross: We could if they were in the pool, but they are not.

Joey: I have a bucket upstairs in our room.

Chandler: No, I can't throw water over Monica I am in enough trouble with her as it is.

Joey: But you won't be throwing it I will.

Chandler: She will still get mad at me even if she thinks I was involved, I'm telling you she won't speak to me for days.

Ross: Wow, thats bad.

Chandler: Yeah I know. I think she is mad at me now but I'm not sure why.

Joey: Hmmm, well I bet she won't be mad at you later.

Ross: What, Why won't she be mad at you later?

Chandler: No reason, Just I'm stealing her away from you so we will not be attending your Lecture and whatever you have planned for tonight.

Ross: Oh okay, It was going to be a good Lecture but if you need to cheer my sister up then go ahead.

Chandler: Thanks.

Joey: What are you doing anyway.

Chandler: Well I am going to tell her that I remember completly everything and then she what she does.

Ross: You remember completely everything?

Chandler: Yeah, I remembered this morning.

Joey: Ask him how he remembered.

Ross: Do I really wanna know the answer to that question though?

Joey: Yes.

Ross: Okay! Hey Chandler, How did you remember everything?

Chandler: Well I was sitting in our room, I was about to start wrapping Lilly's presants and Mon asked me to help her with the sunscreen but I said that I couldn't cause I was about to wrap Lilly's presents up, She didn't say anything else and just went back to whatever she was doing then suddenly I had this massive headache and remembered everything.

Ross: Well, what triggered your memory?

Chandler: I don't know but I will ask my doctor about it and see what she says.

Joey: That is such a cool way to remember everything.

Ross: Don't you usually remember your memories in your dreams?

Chandler: Yes, But they sometimes came back when I wasn't sleeping.

Joey: Do you remember what you was planning to do on the day of your accident?

Chandler: Yeah.

Joey: Are you planning on trying to do it again?

Chandler: Of course I am, Well that is if I don't get hit by a car again.

Ross: What are you talking about?

Chandler: You will find out after your Lecture later on tonight or maybe tomorrow morning.

Ross: Okay, First off Is it good?

Chandler: Hmmm, Yes!

Ross: Cool, That's good.

Joey: It is getting cold in here now, should we go back to the girls for a bit?

Chandler: We should do yes.

The guys get out of the water and go back over to the girls and wrap towels around themselfs. A few hours later and everyone is in Monica and Chandlers room, enjoying the party, the food has just arrived and everyone is having a good time.

Joey: Mon, Presents?

Monica: Yes, Joey we can do the presents now.

Joey: Yay, Hey we are doing presents now. Then the food?

Chandler: Yes Joey, We can eat after the presents.

Monica: I think phoebe should start with her song.

Phoebe: This song is called "Lillys first Birthday"

_Lilly its your birthday,  
>Yes its your first ever birthday,<br>Happy birthday Lilly,  
>You know you should have been called Milly,<br>Cause you look like a Milly,  
>Happy birthday Lilly,<br>Its your first ever year in the world,  
>You haven't experienced very much yet in your little life,<br>But don't worry I am sure you will little Lilly,  
>You will have many other great years to come yet,<br>Your times not up yet,  
>You don't need to worry about getting old yet,<br>As I have sung before your only still one year old,  
>Have a great first birthday Lilly.<em>

Chandler: Thanks, Pheebs that was lovely.

Monica: One of the best songs you have written, but she doesn't look like a milly.

Phoebe: I know but I needed something to go with Lilly didn't I.

Rachel: Thats true, it was ummm very good the best song I heard in ages.

Phoebe: Thanks guys, We should open the other presents now.

The gang sit around Lilly in a circle on the floor, Monica and Chandler help her to open her presents. From Ross and Rachel Lilly got some designer clothes, and shoes clearly Rachels choice. Joey bought her a teddy bear just like hugsy.

Monica: I'm sure Lilly will love all her presents thanks guys.

Chandler: Hey, Rach can we borrow one of your suitcases to take home all of Lillys toys.

Rachel: Ha ha ha! Thats not funny, and yes you can I happen to have one spare.

Ross: If your giving one of your suitcases to Monica and Chandler don't expect to put any of your things in mine.

Rachel: I won't I will just buy a new one.

Phoebe: I bet she already did by a new one, and has no-where to put it cause she has nothing to put in it unless she buys more things or just give an old one to one of us and then use her new one.

Rachel: Okay, you caught me. It is just such a nice suitcase though, I love it.

Ross: How much was this suitcase?

Joey: I bet it was a lot.

Rachel: No only like, 20 euros.

Chandler: Thats really cheap for here I saw one in a shop yesterday for 120 euros.

Monica: What do you expect they will be expensive if people need them they will have no choice but to buy them.

Ross: Thats becuase some people go over the top with spending and buying gifts for people who are not on holiday with them.

Phoebe: Yeah such a stupid and easy mistake to make.

Joey: Yeah, can we eat now please?

Ross: Well actually we should be getting ready for my Lecture soon.

Joey: Oh too bad, the food better still be here when we come back.

Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross exit the room and go into their room to get changed. Monica is about to start getting changed for Ross Lecture.

Chandler: Oh, Mon we aren't going to Ross Lecture, but dress up fancy we are going somplace very nice.

Monica: Really, thats so sweet of you. What about Lilly?

Chandler: She is staying with Ross tonight.

Monica: Really?

Chandler: Yes, trust me we will not even know she is gone.

Monica: Hmmm okay.

Chandler: Go get dressed in something fancy and we will meet in here again in about 30 mins.

Monica: Right.

Monica goes into the bathroom to get changed and cleans up the room for a bit, until it is time to meet Chandler, a few hours later Monica and Chandler are sitting in a very nice resturant in Majorca with a beautiful view of the ocean and beach from where they are sitting.

Monica: Wow, the view of the beach and sunset it Beautiful from here.

Chandler: Yes, Much better than in the hotel room.

Monica: It really is.

Chandler: Ooops I dropped my fork, let me just get it.

Chandler goes down to the floor to grab his fork but instead of holding a fork in his hand when he come back up to the table he is holding a beautiful gold ring with Diamonds all around it. Monica looks at him surprised.

Monica: Is that what I think it is?

Chandler: I dunno, what do you think it is Monica?

Monica: It's that ring I was looking at in the store last year just before I gave birth to Lilly.

Chandler: That is correct Monica.

Monica: Well, what are you doing with it then?

Chandler: I'm going to do this.

Chandler gets up out of his seat and gets down on on knee near Monica and makes a speech about how she is his life and how much he loves her and everything.

Chandler: Monica, You are my life I love you so much, You are the person who helped me the most when I had my accident, I have loved you ever since I met you and I never want to live without you, You are the mother of my one child and hopfully the many more that will follow her. Monica will you marry me?

Monica: Of course I will.

Monica jumps up, help Chandler up and go into a massive hiug and passionate kiss, everyone in the Resturant clap and then leave them to finish their meal. The scene fades away.

Next Chapter: Everyone finds out Monica and Chandler are engaged, and it is coming to an end of the holiday.


	8. Holiday part 3

A/N: Urg Sorry to everyone who likes this story that I haven't updated in a while, I just have so much coursework and things to do lately at college, anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story unfortunately.

Short summary: Chandler is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998, Just after Ross' wedding to Emily. Oh and the story is set in 2001.

Chapter 9: Holiday finishes

Its the Morning after Chandler and Monica got engaged and they haven't seen any of the gang since last night as Lilly was staying in Ross and Rachel's room with then the night to give Chandler and Monica some space and time alone. Monica and Chandler have just woken up and are in still in bed talking about their future.

Chandler: So when are we going to tell everyone?

Monica: I was thinking of telling them this morning or later on the beach, No doubts that they will plan an engagment party for us later on when we are back home though.

Chandler: Yeah the beach sounds like a good place to announce it to everyone.

Monica: Okay now that is sorted, We can talk about the wedding.

Chandler: When do you think would be the best time to have it? Where should we have it?

Monica: Well defintely in the Summer and possible on the beach?

Chandler: Yeah, that way no-onne will have to owrry about wearing shoes. We all know how long it takes Rachel to pick out shoes.

Monica: But we won't have the reception at the beach. A Hotel for the reception would be nice.

Chandler: Alright, Should we go down to Breakfast now?

Monica: Lets just get Room Service, It is so much quicker.

Chandler: Fine, We have to pick Lilly up soon.

Monica: I will go get her from next door now.

Chandler: But that mean you have to get up and get dressed.

Monica: Yeah, So?

Chandler: Thats means the bed will get cold without you in here.

Monica: Then you get up too.

Chandler: I guess! I gotta get up at some point during the day.

Monica: Whilst I'm gone, You order Room Service and get a shower and ready for the beach.

Chandler: Yes mam.

Monica: Hey!

Monica gets up out the bed and has a shower, She comes back into the room, sees that Chandler doesn't move so she decides to throw her now cold pillow at him to get him up.

Chandler: What was that for?

Monica: You need to get up too not just lay there.

Chandler: Okay, I'm getting up. What do you want for Breakfast?

Monica: Just order everything on the menu, it will all be free anyway.

Chandler: What happenes if we don't eat it all?

Monica: Joey will be in here later and will probably finish it all up for us.

Chandler: Oh yeah! Now go get Lilly.

Monica: Okay I'm going.

Monica exits the hotel room to get Lilly from Ross and Rachel's room next door. Chandler orders Room Service. 30 Minutes later Monica, Chandler and Lilly have finished Breakfast and are all ready for the beach, waiting in the Hotel Lobby comfy chairs for the others to show up so they can go to the beach all together. Phoebe and Joey have just got to the chairs and are arguing about who will sit in the only chair left.

Phoebe: But thats not fair, You got the good bed in our room, ate ALL of the food out of our mini-fridge, used the bathroom first and got the last Chocolate cake left in the resturant last night. All of that I let you do but you won't even let me sit down for 10 minutes whilst waiting for Ross and Rachel to come down, That is very mean.

Joey: Well if your that bothered about it you should have called shot-gun for the chair quicker than I did.

Phoebe: Yeah whatever. So both of your auras are green, What are you two both so happy about?

Chandler: Nothing we are just happy to be together.

Joey: They got engaged last night.

Monica: Wait, How did you know that?

Joey: Chandler told me has was proposing last night, you are both so happy this morning so I put two and two together.

Chandler: I guess you know now, Look just don't say anything to Ross and Rach and look and act surprised when we tell you all at the beach later on.

Phoebe: Awww guys that's great for you both, But I already knew that.

Joey: Oh did Chandler tell you too?

Phoebe: No, I'm psycic remember, I am hurt you didn't tell me though Chandler.

Chandler: Sorry, I just wanted it to be a surprise for Mon and didn't want to tell too many people incase she found out.

Monica: Well it was a surprise, A really good surprise honey.

Chandler: Good, thats what I wanted it to be. I have another surprise for you later though.

Monica: Ooooh what is it?

Chandler: I can't tell you.

Monica: What? Why?

Chandler: It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you what it is.

Joey: Can we go to the beach now? I wanna go swimming!

Phoebe: We have to wait for Ross and Rachel.

Joey: Oh look there they are, Now lets go.

Monica: Joey why are you so eager to go to the beach?

Joey: I wanna go swimming, Plus whilst I was there yesterday there was a really hot girl there.

Monica: Right then, Lets go.

A few hours later everyone is at the beach all settled down, Monica and Chandler look at each other and both decide quietly to themselfs that they should now announce the not so secret surprise to everyone.

Monica: So we asked you all here cause we want to spend quality time with our friends and we need to talk to youu about something.

Ross: Cool, So whats the big news?

Chandler: At dinner last night Monica and I got engaged, I also have another surprise for the rest of you too.

Rachel/Phoebe and Monica: Well whats the surprise then/ Come on tell us.

Joey/Ross: Go on tell them/ You didn't tell her?

Monica: Tell me what?

Chandler: Yesterday when I told you I was busy and I couldn't help you with sun-screen cause I was wrapping presents for Lilly, I was about to wrap them but I suddenly have a really bad headache and remembered everything.

Monica: Everything?

Chandler: Yeah, I'm not sure why though. I'm going to ask my doctor when I get back home though.

Phoebe: Wow thats great Chandler, Who cares what caused it?

Chandler: I want to know why I got it back at that certian point.

Monica: Oh My, This is amazing news.

Rachel: Not as good as your engagment though.

Monica: No nothing is. Okay so maybe is almost is.

Ross: Your okay now though, No bad headaches?

Chandler: Nope, Not one headache since the really bad one.

Rachel: Thats very good then, But still go to the doctor to get checked over.

Chandler: I will when we get back home.

Phoebe: Now we have had all the good news can we please finish our celebrations and last couple of days here.

Everyone: Of course/ Yeah.

A couple of days later and everyone is back home. Chandler has been to the doctor and has been told that sometimes there is no reason for why the memory comes back and it just happens which is what happened with him. As suspected everyone threw a Engagment party for Chandler and Monica after they got home.

Next Chapter: Epilouge.


	9. Epilogue

**Hello everyone, I am back again. I have had a long time off from writing as I have had a major case of writers block and have been so busy with work and things like that. Anyway here is the final chapter you have all propably been waiting a long time for. **

Chapter 9: Epilouge.

5 years later

The whole gang hang out as much as they used to and even still spend time at Central Perk sometimes when they are close to the city. They have all moved away from the cuty now because they have families and are married and wanted to settle down away from it all.

Monica and Chandler finally got married 4 and a hlf years ago 6 months after they got engaged, of course Monica went into full planning mode as soon as they got home from their holiday away. Lilly was a bridesmaid and looked so cute in her dress that was matching to Monica's one, but Lillys dress was a light pink color where as Monicas was white. The ceremony was small but beautiful with all of their friends involved in the Wedding. Soon after they got married they started trying for another baby so Lilly would not feel so left out and had to play on her own most of the time when both Chandler and Monica were busy or one of them wasn't there. As soon as they started trying the sooner the baby came, 10 months after their wedding they welcomed Sophie Joanna Bing to their family. Lilly was very greatful and happy to have a little sister that she will be able to play with as soon as she gets old enough to play and do things together. Lilly and Sophie are now very close sisters as well as in age with only 27 months between them. Monica and Chandler are also now expecting their third child. They are both hoping to have a little boy as they already have to girls and want them to experince having a younger brother in the family. Chandler remembers every single but of his life and has not experinced any trauma in his life since the accident.

Ross is currently dating a woman named Susie which he finds kind of strange because his ex wife left him for a woman named Susan but she has re assured him lots of times over the past 3 years that they have been together she is not a lesbian. Ross decided to move into a small 2 bedroom house, It is close to the apartment building that Carol and Susan live in with Ben. Ross moved there so that if Ben ever wanted to stay at his place he would have room for him and all his things. Susie recently moved into Ross' house with him although it took a bit of time to convince him that she wanted to actually move in and be with him. He was wary of things because of his three divorces.

Rachel currently lives in a really nice 4 bedroom house with her husband Steve, they have lived there for about 8 months now and are finally getting used to the fact they have a massive house and are now starting not to get lost as much in the house as they used to. Rachel and Steve got married in a beautiful ceremony on a cliff top in Hawii 2 and a half years ago. Rachel is currently pregnant with twins and she will have them around the same time as Monica will have her third child in about 4 months. Steve is very excited as is Rachel about becoming a parent and have been getting lots of advice off Monica and Chandler, A little off Ross but not too much as he didn't see Ben all the time.

Phoebe and Mike sadly broke up after lots of arguing and rowing after they moved in together, their short lived relationship was nothing compared to how she feels about her Fiancee Joey Tribbianni. Joey and Phoebe first realised their feelings for each other when he was comforting her over one of her many and last fights with Mike. Joey and Phoebe have been together for a total of 4 and a half years now and it is still going strgon and well. At first Phoebe didn't know if she should do anything about her feelings for Joey but then he all of a sudden expressed his love for her and she knew at that moment she had to tell him about how she feels too. Phoebe didn't really think that Joey would commit to a realtionship that was just those two and no other women, but he actually handled it very. With support of all their friends they have done very well in their relationship and are doing great with their 2 month old son Joey Ross, Phoebe only thought it was fair as she had alredy named her Niece after Chandler.

So thats it everyone is all doing amazingly well and are all still seeing each other on a regular basis and of course are still best friends.


End file.
